


"You want me to do what?!"

by Andalusa93



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andalusa93/pseuds/Andalusa93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr user <a href="http://satisfied-with-my-care.tumblr.com">satisfied-with-my-care</a> asked: 'Hello there! Will you take a dialogue prompt? Pairing: Bagginshield. Dialogue: "You want me to do what?!” Thanks! :)'</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You want me to do what?!"

Bilbo glanced up at the sky, the dark grey clouds made the air feel heavy, he sped up and clutched the folder to his chest. It was going to start raining before he got back to the flat, it didn’t matter if he got wet, but the contents of the folder would be ruined, hours and days of work down the drain. He should have called a taxi, he thought to himself as he felt the first of many raindrops hit his shoulder. Throwing all pretence of dignity to the wind, Bilbo shoved the folder underneath his sweater, hoping the extra layer of protection would save his work, and broke into a run.

Mercifully, the downpour didn’t start in earnest until Bilbo was stood panting outside Thorin’s building desperately punching the buzzer. The lock clicked open and Bilbo pushed his way through the door with a huge sigh of relief. He retrieved the folder from under his now damp and slightly misshapen sweater and flicked through the pages inside as he made his way upstairs, Bilbo sighed again when he found all of his drawings and sketches were still fully intact. 

Thorin was waiting at the door, a crooked smile on his face as he took in the sight of a wet, flustered Bilbo. “Just look at you.” He chuckled lightly and drew Bilbo into a hug, he pressed a kiss to the top of his head and lead him into the flat. “How was class?”

"Fine." Bilbo said, he placed the folder on the coffee table and flopped down on the sofa. "The usual, y’know?"

"Not really." Thorin admitted with a grimace, he sat next to Bilbo and pulled his feet up onto his lap.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and watched with veiled interest as Thorin removed his shoes, then his socks and proceeded to give him an extremely good foot massage. He leaned back and let him get on with it, let himself be pampered. It was one of the many perks of dating the heir to one of the biggest companies in the country, someone who had already graduated, only worked part time and devoted the rest of it to his boyfriend. Bilbo sometimes felt bad about the fact he was a kept man, but Thorin insisted over and over that he was fine with it, he wanted to do it.

Thorin glanced up at Bilbo and caught his eye. “I actually had to work in my classes.”

"Oh, for goodness sake." Bilbo sat up, trying his hardest not to smile, this was an old worn out argument that neither of them could take seriously anymore. "Art is a real subject, and you know it!"

"Do I?" 

"Yes." Bilbo playfully swatted at Thorin’s arm. "Now leave it alone." And he leaned back again to let Thorin continue with the foot massage. "I actually needed to talk to you about something." Thorin hummed, an invitation for Bilbo to elaborate. "We’re starting a new project soon and I was wondering if you could model for me. Um, nude."

The hands on his feet stilled, Thorin looked up with a horrified expression on his face. “You want me to do what?!”

"No one would know it was you, I wouldn’t draw your face." Bilbo rushed to explain, then gestured at Thorin’s crotch and tried not to laugh when his eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Or anything else, I promise! I just need some references."

When Thorin’s expression didn’t change, Bilbo felt himself deflate and looked way. “It’s okay, you don’t have to, I can find someone else to…” His voice trailed off when the grip on his feet tightened, he looked back up at Thorin who suddenly had a very possessive look in his eyes.

His voice was low, deep and rumbling when he spoke. “No, I’ll do it.” Bilbo very suddenly found himself on his back with Thorin hovering above him, he face so close he could feel Thorin’s breath wash over him. “I don’t want you looking at anyone else, never mind drawing them.” 

"O-okay." Bilbo agreed rather breathlessly, he didn’t managed to get another comprehensible word out before Thorin covered his lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [ Tumblr](http://andalusa.tumblr.com) and I'm taking prompts!


End file.
